Mégane à Trois
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,O mestre de poções, se sentia estranho enquanto fazia a patrulha dos corredores e nesse momento fora nesse momento que ele fora abordado pelos seus companheiros, seus dominantes Remus Lupin e Sirius Black os dois marotos planejaram uma noite maravilhosa para se lembrarem dos velhos tempos. O trio de analise critica V, pode ser lido separadamente.


Titulo: Mégane à Trois.

Declaração:Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

Beta: Leos Prinus

Advertência Yaoi, Lemon, duplificação.

Emparelhamento: Sirius Black Dom/ Severus Snape Sub/ Remus Lupin Dom.

Resumo: Yaoi,O mestre de poções, se sentia estranho enquanto fazia a patrulha dos corredores e nesse momento fora nesse momento que ele fora abordado pelos seus companheiros, seus dominantes Remus Lupin e Sirius Black os dois marotos planejaram uma noite maravilhosa para se lembrarem dos velhos tempos. O trio de analise critica V, pode ser lido separadamente.

**Capitulo Único**

Severus Snape diretor da casa da Sonserina depois do final da guerra poderá ser conhecido como um ex espião da a luz e o melhor mestre de poções que se poderia existir, que estava agora vivendo sua vida dando aulas e as escondidas estava completamente apaixonado por seus dois amantes.

Oh, essa noticia podia ser ouvida como um choque mais era simplesmente a verdade, o morcego das masmorras, anda muito conhecido como um horrível comensal da morte não possuía apenas um amante mais sim dois!

E se isso já era um choque a pessoa poderia ir para o hospital quando eles descobrissem que eles eram dois Grifinórios e talvez eles mesmos morressem quando descobrissem que eles ainda por cima eram dois marotos.

Isso, exatamente seus dois amantes vão pelo nome de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Estão surpresos? Não se preocupe eu lhes garanto que o resto do mundo também seria se por acaso descobrisse o nosso envolvimento.

Acho que a única coisa que ira deixar o mundo bruxo ainda mais chocados é o envolvimento do garoto de ouro,também conhecido como Harry Potter e seu afilhado o príncipe da Sonserina Draco Malfoy também estão em um relacionamento, mais esse não é algo que um padrinho gostaria de comentar sobre a vida amorosa de seu afilhado.

Ele já tinha o prato cheio com dois amantes completamente irresponsáveis que poderiam ser pior do que crianças quando estavam tramando algo, algo que certamente lhes trariam muitas consequências se descoberto. E era por isso que Severus se via pisando em ovos quando estava com eles.

Ele sabia disso pelas experiências que eles já tiveram ao longo do seu relacionamento as coisas que eles já haviam praticado, ou melhor, que seus dominantes já tinham planejado para os três poderiam ser facilmente taxado com antiético e ate mesmo ilegal com uma grande possibilidade de que terceiros descobrissem a verdade.

Balançando a cabeça o homem olhou para o relógio e viu que sua hora de patrulhar os corredores estava se aproximando então com esse pensamento em mente ele serviu-se uma xícara de café e rapidamente fora fazer suas obrigações.

Mais tarde ele se arrependeria de ter tomado aquele café ou mesmo ter aceitado ter feito a patrulha naquela noite na verdade ele se arrependeria de entregar o seu amor a dois IDIOTAS.

oOo

Já era de madrugada quando Severus fazia o caminho para voltar para o seus aposentos, depois de ter entregado nove detenções sendo que elas foram para três Lufa-Lufas, quatro Grifinórios e dois Corvinais, ou seja, aquela noite tinha sido muito produtiva ou pelo menos teria se Severus não estivesse se sentindo completamente desconfortável.

E por desconfortável ele queria dizer que se sentia muito excitado sem nenhum motivo lógico para isso acontecer, ele estava se sentindo quente e precisando desesperadamente de alivio, embora como um oclumente treinado ele tivesse sido capaz de ignorar isso parcialmente e tentar pensar com clareza.

Severus fora literalmente puxado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu um par de braços muito familiares o agarrarem por trás puxando-o para uma parede prensando-se sobre a parede e fazendo-o colar em seu peito musculoso.

O atrito devido ao jeito em que Severus estava fora o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer de desejo, embora logo depois ele se repreendesse e tentara sair dos abraços bem construídos do individuo conscientemente desconhecido.

"Então meu amor o que faz a essas horas da noite andando pelos corredores mal assombrados de Hogwarts vocês não sabia que essa é uma pratica muito perigosa de fazer?" uma voz definitivamente masculina sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de lamber o mesmo trazendo um novo gemido aos lábios do mestre de poções.

Severus sabia perfeitamente bem que essa voz pertencia ao seu amante Sirius Black, e ele sabia que o seu estado de excitação era culpa dele, mais no momento ele não encontrava forças para se importar, não enquanto ele continuasse a fazer aquela coisa obcena com a língua.

Foi nesse momento que outro par de braços veio rodear o seu corpo pelo lado e em seu outro ouvido esse novo ser definitivamente mais musculoso sussurrou:

"Existem lobisomens a solta não sabia?" a voz era fervorosamente sexy, fazendo com que Severus ficasse completamente arrepiado. "Você gostaria de jogar um pequeno jogo minha cadela necessitada?"

Severus se sentiu gemer mais uma vez de maneira completamente obcena, ele sabia que não adiantaria lutar contra isso mais ele tinha que descobrir o que estava causando isso e o porque disso, ele precisava antes que ele se ousasse a ceder ao desejo.

"Porque eu estou me sentindo assim? Porque isso esta acontecendo?" Severus questionou com uma voz que mostrava um pouco de pavor perfeitamente simulado, ele sabia que nenhum deles ousaria fazer algo enquanto ele estivesse com medo.

"Você não precisa preocupar a sua cabeça com isso Sev." Sirius disse tentando tranquilizar seu lindo submisso "Foi apenas uma pequena poção de excitação leve de seu estoque particular colocado em seu café... nada demais".

"Por quê?" Severus perguntou querendo se fazer de bravo mais tudo o que conseguiu foi um tom necessitado.

"Estávamos com saudades dos nossos tempos no colégio Sev, das vezes que nos fazíamos amor nesses corredores no meio da noite, queríamos apenas relembrar os velhos tempos." Sirius mais uma vez disse de maneira doce.

Remus rosnou, e tanto Severus quanto Sirius sabia que o momento de conversar tinha passado e lobisomem queria fazer as outras coisas que estavam nos planos e isso fora apenas confirmado quando Remus pronunciou:

"Muito papo, muita roupa!" ele praticamente rosnou em luxuria.

Antes dele tomar para si a tarefa de despir o seu submisso o que fora rapidamente imitado por Sirius fazendo os dois com que todos gemessem em familiaridade.

As roupas foram descartadas rapidamente, sendo que os três sentiram o vento da chuva baterem em seus corpos quentes por um momento, não que isso fizesse os três perderem o fogo e o desejo.

Bom, Remus e Sirius não perderam o fogo, já que era meio que impossível para Severus se sentir desanimado por causa da bendita poção que seus amantes o fizeram tomar.

Na verdade a sua necessidade parecia ter crescido dez vezes mais do que se era esperado, e ele já se encontrava pronto para ir para os finalmente sem preliminares, ele simplesmente sabia que não ia aguentar se seus amantes quisessem brincar.

"Siri, Remy... Eu preciso de vocês! Eu preciso de vocês agora!" Severus gemeu de maneira quase que obcena fazendo com que seus amantes se arrepiassem de prazer.

Tanto Remus quanto Sirius estavam se acabando de desejo e isso logo fora percebido por Severus quando os dois começaram a agarrar e toca-lo em todas as partes que poderiam colocar a suas mãos.

Severus poderia dizer com segurança que se ter apenas um par de mãos cobrindo seu corpo, ter dois pares era praticamente mil vezes melhor, era como se o seu prazer estivesse sendo duplificado.

Ele ao mesmo tempo podia sentira uma mão percorrer suas costas e acariciar sua bunda, enquanto outra mão se encontrava acariciando sua coxa interna e tendo ainda outra brincando com o seu pênis.

Severus estava nesse momento praticamente tremendo de necessidade, ele precisava de seus amantes, ele precisava dos dois agora mesmo, desesperadamente.

"Por...Por fa-vor, eu preciso de vocês, eu preciso de vocês dentro de mim agora! Por favor, por favor, me fode!" Severus implorou, um pensamento fugaz passou por sua mente quando ele pensou no que as pessoas pensariam se o vissem nessa posição, ele estava quase certo que eles pediriam para ser colocado na ala de casos irrecuperáveis no Srt Mungos.

"Isso mesmo minha pequena cadela, implore para você ser tomado!" Remus sussurrou em seu ouvido com um sorriso malicioso, antes de ele começar a soldar a entrada de seu submisso com cuidado enquanto Sirius o distraia de qualquer dor adicional.

Severus soltou um gemido bem distinto quando sentiu os dedos de seu dominante alargar sua entrada com força e ao mesmo tempo com cuidado para que ele não se machucasse.

A atenção de Sirius também não era deixada de fora, pois ele continuava a brincar com o seu corpo em um sinal de carinho, mostrando através do toque que ele era completamente devoto ao seu corpo.

"Em você quer dentro de você primeiro meu amor?" Sirius perguntou antes de retomar a tarefa de chupar o pescoço acessível de seu amante, porem ele e Remus decididamente pararam em choque quando a próxima frase fora pronunciada.

"Eu quero os dois! Eu quero ter vocês dois ao mesmo tempo dentro do meu corpo, Por favor! Por favor!" Severus gemeu.

Quando o mestre de poções percebeu que seus amantes tinham sido travados ele tomou para si a tarefa de se esfregar de volta contra o seus amantes fazendo todos os três gemerem com o atrito de pele com pele.

Isso foi o suficiente para dos dois dominantes tomarem a sua decisão, e eles rapidamente começaram a preparar uma boa posição para a duplicação e logo eles chegaram à posição de Severus segurando a parede e os dois atrás dele.

Como a ereção de todo mundo estava dura e completamente incomodando, eles rapidamente fizeram novamente uma sondagem, Severus poderia tomar se machucar se ele não tivesse a devida preparação, não era por nada mais ele eram bem dotados.

Assim que o pau de um dos seus amantes começara a deslizar para dentro de seu corpo ele gemeu em atrito sendo que assim que ele parou para deixa-lo se acostumar Sirius entrou também fazendo com que os três gemessem com um novo tipo de prazer encontrado.

Tanto Sirius quanto Remus não podiam deixar de gemer quando sentira o calor apertado de seu submisso se tornar mais e mais viciante, principalmente quando eles podiam sentir o pau um do outro no mesmo lugar.

O prazer que eles sentiam era total e completamente novo, inebriante e maravilhoso. Os dois estavam muito felizes por ter tido essa ideia, experiências novas a todo o momento.

Logo depois dessa realização os dois começaram a se mover de maneira cuidadosa e devagar dando a oportunidade de seu amante se acostumar a ser aumentado ao Maximo possível.

Severus nunca se sentiu mais cheio em sua vida, era maravilhoso, esse fato seria devidamente arquivado para um momento posterior, agora ele tinha que cuidar do fato de seus amantes estava se movendo de um modo dolorosamente lento.

"Siri Remy... foda-me com mais força" Sev gemeu de maneira obscena. Enquanto mexeu o quadril em direção a ele, novamente implorando.

"Certamente meu amor!" Sirius falou de modo quente e amoroso antes de praticamente dobrar a velocidade e não mais.

"Você gosta disso Sev? Ser fodido como uma prostituta? Ter dois paus em seu pequeno cú ganancioso? Você quer sentir amanha quando andar o que você fez essa noite? O como pediu para ser possuído?" Remus disse com extremamente sexy e como Sirius cedo ao pedido de seu amante.

Logo os três estavam experimentando um novo tipo de prazer mais forte do que muito que eles já tinham sentido, os três definitivamente pareciam ser animais no cio, indo mais forte do que nunca.

Porem os dois dominantes ao mesmo tempo estavam determinados a mostrar que eles eram completamente apaixonados, por Severus e mostravam isso nos toques persistentes que ele lhes empregava.

Os três podia sentir que estavam que estavam chegando a conclusão e por isso se jogaram a borda indo cada vez mais rápido, indo mais forte do que nunca atingindo a próstata sempre que conseguiam, e indo para a libertação de um prazer descomunal.

Os três chegaram ao orgasmo praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e foi apenas por causa de seus dois dominantes que Severus não desmoronou com a força do orgasmo que eles acabaram de compartilhar.

Os dois trouxeram o corpo do seu submisso para o chão e se aconchegaram ali no corredor tentando recuperar a força depois daquele orgasmo maravilhoso, quando eles finalmente recuperaram o fôlego tanto Remus quanto Sirius pareciam prontos para uma segunda rodada, porém Severus não parecia ter esse pensamento e se levantou lançando uma poderosa magia sem varinha ele se encontrara devidamente vestido.

"Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara para vocês dois, eu nunca mais quero ser atacado assim no corredor novamente se vocês drogarem qualquer bebida minha eu vou seriamente pensar em acabar com esse relacionamento" Severus disse em um tom decidido antes de começar a andar pelo corredor com raiva e quando ele tinha chega ao final ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e olhou para seus amantes ainda nus.

"Oh e vocês podem considerar esse ser o começo de uma longa, duradoura e dolorosa greve de sexo" Severus sussurrou antes de sair pelo corredor.

"Tanto Remus quanto Sirus gemeram em desagrado, Severus era realmente muito bom em manter as greves, uma vez ele conseguiu estender uma por quase que 6 meses... ou seja agora eles possuíam uma nova missão a de fazer severus quebrar a greve em todos os momentos possíveis.

A questão agora era como eles iriam fazer isso?

oOo

**N/A: **Tentam gostaram do meu pequeno trio?


End file.
